


Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man

by quietmessofafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Avengers Tower, Co-Parenting, De-Aged Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not-so Stephen Strange friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Rating for Language, Silly shenanigans, Spider-baby, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i just don't like him, i.e. Avengers living together again, mystic arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmessofafangirl/pseuds/quietmessofafangirl
Summary: Peter Parker's life was good.So, things had to go wrong, right? Right.-Featuring: De-aged Peter Parker, supportive family, lots of drama and fun, Peter meeting the Avengers and a field trip. Oh, and an unexpected identity reveal!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just look at me! In the middle of my Finals, struggling with the next chapter for my incomplete multi-chapter fic that doesn't have an end in sights, and I'm already starting ANOTHER multi-chapter fic!!  
> Am I even talking to anyone? Does anyone even read my stories?  
> Never mind, here, enjoy, and comment please! I love to know what you think!  
> (Post-Hoco, Accords are magically settled, ignore IW and Endgame :))  
> P.S. this work is unedited, and English isn't my first language. Tell me if you catch any mistakes :)

“ _Peter Parker_.”

Peter paused. He swiveled around, glaring at every corner of the deserted alley. Ned gave him a weird look, “You okay, man?”

Peter shrugged, turning back to his best friend, “Yeah. Just thought I heard my name.”

Ned raised his eyebrows, “Huh.”

They continued their walk towards Peter’s apartment in silence, until, “ _Peter Parker_.” Peter stopped, grabbing Ned’s forearm, “Did you hear that?!”

Ned’s eyes were wide, “Y-yeah. I did.”

Peter took out his phone and clicked on the app that he and Tony had designed to connect both KAREN and FRIDAY to his phone. “Hey, KAREN, scan the alley, please.”

“Scanning,” KAREN responded.

Peter and Ned still looked around them, searching for someone or something while KAREN was scanning. When the phone let out a beep, showing that KAREN was halfway done, thick, opaque smoke suddenly started filling the alley.

Both teenagers started coughing, grabbing each other’s hands for safety. A cackling laugh cut through the wheezing noises they made, “Peter Parker!” the voice called, “Or Spider-Man, is it?”

Abruptly, Ned lost Peter’s hand. He swiped his through the smoke to look for his friend when, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the smoke disappeared. Ned’s eyes were teary, and he took a few moments to catch his breath before turning in a circle around himself, looking for Peter.

“Peter!” he yelled anxiously. There was no possible way whoever that voice belonged to could kidnap Peter, but as he didn’t find his friend, Ned started doubting his faith. Just a little. “Peter!”

He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt and looked down to find a… baby looking up at him.

A baby, drowning in Peter’s clothes.

~*~*~*~

“Mr. Stark—Mr. Stark, help!”

“Ned? What’s wrong, kid? where’s—”

“It’s Peter!—”

“What happened?!”

“—I—I tried to call May! She didn’t pick up! Mr. Stark, _please_!—”

“Ned, for f—”

“—He’s a _baby_!”

“…A _what_?!”

~*~*~*~

Tony covered his face with both hands as he looked down at the toddler sitting quietly on his couch. He turned to face Ned, who was awkwardly sitting next to Peter. His face betrayed a mix of emotions, ranging from worry for his best friend, to awe at being in Tony’s living room.

Tony tried to smile assuredly at him, but he didn’t know if he succeeded. “Okay, so, mind if you tell me what happened again?”

Ned nodded, and told his story for the third time. Needless to say, it didn’t make him understand the situation any better.

Tony sighed, “And they knew his identity?”

Ned gulped. “Yes. But I swear, I didn’t—”

Tony interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, Ned. I know you didn’t tell anyone.”

Ned frowned, “And there’s nobody who knows except us three and May, so how the hell did this happen?” Tony didn’t correct Ned on the amount of people that knew about Peter’s alter ego, but only because there was no way neither Happy nor Pepper had told anyone, even by mistake. They were way too careful.

Tony shook his head. “I have no idea. I’m going to focus on returning him back  first, though.”

Peter nodded vigorously, being a one-year-old toddler meant he couldn’t talk yet, but he had been listening carefully to Tony and Ned’s conversation. Tony jumped, “Pete? Can you understand us?”

Peter nodded again. He tried to talk, but all that came out of his mouth were incoherent sounds. Ned cooed next to him, “Oh, my God. Dude, you’re adorable.”

Peter frowned at him and smacked his arm. “Ow!” Ned cried, rubbing on the spot. “You still have your powers, obviously.”

Peter looked pretty smug as he crossed his tiny arms that Tony couldn’t hold in his laughter, despite the situation. Soon enough, Peter and Ned joined.

“Seriously, though,” Ned said seriously after he caught his breath. “If there’s someone who knows who Peter is, then neither he nor May are safe, right?”

Tony nodded, “You’re right. I’ll call May, have her come here, and I’ll keep them both under house arrest until we figure this out. Ned, you should go home now. Don’t tell anybody anything. And if someone asked, you and Pete separated two blocks away from school and you haven’t seen him since.”

Ned nodded and stood up, “Yessir. But—how would I know if Peter’s back? Or—”

Tony pursed his lips, “You can encrypt your phone, can’t you?” at Ned’s nod, he continued, “Good. I’ll give one to Peter when he’s back and he can text you.”

Ned smiled, “Thanks. And good luck, Mr. Stark. Bye, Peter!” he waved to both of them as he went towards the elevator that FRIDAY had opened for him.

~*~*~*~

“Hello, this is May Parker.”

“May, it’s Tony. Something happened, you need to come here. Where are you?”

“At work. What happened? Where’s Peter?”

“With me. You have to come right _now_.”

“Okay. Okay. Gimme a—Shit, my car’s not starting.”

“I’ll let Happy come get you. Don’t go anywhere near the apartment!”

“Okay, I get it. I’ll be waiting for him.”

“Stay safe.”

*~*~*

May arrived with Happy twenty minutes later. By then, Tony had discovered that Peter was still seventeen years old, only in a one-year-old body, and was trying to find something to feed him.

May ran into the living room, and when she didn’t find anyone there, bolted into the kitchen, Happy hot on her heels. “Tony? Tony, what happened? Where’s Peter?!” she gasped.

“Who’s _this_?” Happy asked, pointing to Peter, before Tony could answer.

May gasped again and stepped closer to the toddler, “How—Peter!” she rounded on Tony, “Tony, what the hell? How is this even possible?”

“Heck if I know,” Tony shrugged. “All I know is he’s still 17, just in a one-year-old body. Ned said that whoever did that to him knew about Spider-Man. May, I’d like if you stayed here until we figure this out.”

May nodded, “Yes, of course. Did he eat?”

“I was looking for something to feed him,” Tony told her.

She laughed, “Well, you must hurry. Even before the bite, this kid ate a _lot_! I remember Mary couldn’t believe how many times she had to feed him every day.” She ruffled Peter’s hair and he smiled up at her from his perch on one of the kitchen chairs. “On second thought, leave it to me. Go figure this out. I want my teenage nephew back!”

Tony smiled, “Sure!” he patted Happy’s shoulder, who looked pretty terrified at the sight of a toddler-Peter, and went back to the living room. He picked up his phone and dialed one eccentric doctor’s number.

“Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“Doctor Tony Stark. Look, Doc, we need assistance, are you free?”

“Tony.” The doctor sighed, “Listen, we talked about this! I really don’t want anything to do with you. Thanks for bringing me back to life and all, but I—”

“Look, Doc, I don’t like you, you don’t like me, _fine_. I couldn’t care less. But my kid has just been _de-aged_ , and I need help. So, if you’re free, please come,” Tony all but snapped, not liking the circumstances any more than the Master of the Mystic Arts did.

“Wait, what? What the fuck?!”

“I don’t know! That’s why I need your help.” Tony sighed, he really didn’t want to have any sort of interaction with the doctor; he reminded him too much of his past self, and in a very bad way. He had to hide a shudder each time they talked, but he’d do anything for Peter and his safety, and seeing as their situation is all kinds of abnormal, the doctor was his best bet at figuring it out. “Please, doc. Just this once.”

“Alright.” He hanged up on Tony suddenly, and three seconds later, a golden portal opened up in Tony’s living room and he stepped out of it.

“Hey!” Tony frowned, “Tell me before you jump right into my house!”

Strange rolled his eyes, “Nice to see you too, Stark. So, where’s the kid?”

Tony led the way into the kitchen, Strange’s cape floating after them as he followed. “May, Hap? I’ve got Dr. Strange here to check on Peter.” May and Happy were sitting at the table, Peter between them, feeding him what Tony guessed was mashed fruit.

Happy looked up first and gave Strange a brief nod of acknowledgment. May paused with a spoon halfway to Peter’s mouth, “Oh. Hi.”

“And who are you supposed to be?” he turned to Tony, “I thought you were married to Potts.”

May dropped the spoon on Peter’s lap and stood up, “What the—! How dare you, you asshole! Tony!” she turned to him as she said the last bit, waving her arms in the direction of Strange.

Tony glared at Strange, “Idiot! Why are you like this?”

Strange raised his eyebrows nonchalantly, “Do you want me to check on the boy or not?”

May all but growled, until Happy put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, May. I think we should leave them; Tony knows what he’s doing, you know he won’t let any harm come to Peter.”

May was still obviously pissed but seemed to listen to her boyfriend. Tony tried to assure her, too, he stepped forward and picked Peter up. “Why don’t you two go settle down downstairs? I’ll take care of Peter, May. He’s safe.”

May sighed, “ _Fine_.” She kissed Peter’s forehead and he smiled at her. She smiled back and went to stand toe-to-toe with Strange, “Listen, you piece of shit. Bring my nephew back or so help me God, I’ll hunt you down and kill you just for what you said.”

The doctor gulped uncharacteristically and looked like he wanted to take a step back. Tony grinned widely from behind May; if he wished May’s wrath on one person, it just might be this man, and only for what he said. Peter was smiling in his arms, too, probably thinking along the same lines as Tony.

May narrowed her eyes at him dangerously then stepped away and led a very proud Happy out of the kitchen.

Tony turned back to Strange, who was looking at them… well, strangely. Tony didn’t have the time nor the interest to figure out what that look meant, and led the douchebag of a wizard towards Peter’s room, next to his own.

As he set Peter down on the bed, he retold what happened earlier that afternoon to Strange. Strange was gaping halfway through the story. “Uh, wow. Okay. I don’t how the hell this happened, but I really want to,” he said when Tony finished. And Tony recognized the manic scholar look in his eyes, it reassured Tony up to a point, in that he knew that the doctor will go to high lengths to figure this shit out. Not that Tony won’t be doing his own research.

Strange looked excited, but only for around 0.2 seconds before he hid his expression under a mask of nonchalance. “I’ll look into it, Stark, and I’ll get back to you.”

Tony nodded, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, the doctor opened another portal and stepped through it.

Tony blinked and turned to find Peter sticking his tongue out at where Strange was standing. He shook his head and picked up the one year old, cuddling him close to his chest. He felt a strange sense of wonder and awe, and grinned at Peter.

“You know,” he said, taking him down to May and Happy’s apartment downstairs. “I know I’m always talking about how awesome it would’ve been if I could know you as a baby, but never in my life did I think it would actually happen.”

Peter laughed, and grabbed at Tony’s shirt, making Tony smile wider. “I kind of don’t want you to turn back, kid. God, you’re so adorable!”

Peter frowned, and Tony could hear his voice in his head, _‘I’m not adorable, Mr. Stark! Ew!’_

They finally reached the apartment and May opened the door for them, “So?” she bit her lip.

Tony walked into the apartment with Peter, shrugging. “We’ll both look into it. we have no idea what happened.”

May nodded. “And Pete and I will stay here?”

“Yes. It’s much safer, and I don’t know if whoever it is will attack you, too.”

Happy walked into the room just then, wearing sweatpants. “What about work?” he asked.

“I think the same thing applies, right?” May said. “I mean, anything could happen now.”

Tony nodded, “We must be really careful.”

Peter huffed at the lack of attention he was receiving and it made May chuckle. She took him from Tony’s arms and cooed at him. Tony was missing Peter’s weight on his chest, but the sight of his frown as May coddled him was too precious to dwell on trivial things.

Happy looked like he wanted to puke. Or cry. Or both. “Is he staying with _us_?”

May looked up and Tony crossed his arms, “I guess? I thought May would want to take care of him, seeing as he’s her neph—”

May’s eyes widened, “No!” she kissed Peter’s forehead, “You know I love you, baby, but I’m just _horrible_ with… babies. You can take him if you want, Tony!”

Happy looked so _happy_ at that (Tony noticed a drastic change in his personality since he started dating May, and it made him happy as well), that he punched the air. Peter made a sound that was so familiar to an annoyed, ‘Hey!’

Tony laughed and took Peter back from May, “Come on, buddy. Let’s leave those ungrateful people alone. You’re staying with me!” Deep down, he was _ecstatic_. He’s wondered a lot about how it would be if he’d met Peter when he was younger. (And he also wondered about how it’d be if Peter was his and Pepper’s actual _son_ , but that’s a big package to unpack right now.)

May smiled and bid them goodbye, saying that she’ll come up tomorrow to check that Tony is taking care of Peter. Tony stuck out his tongue, just like Peter did minutes ago, and told her that she’ll see just how awesome it’ll be, before going back upstairs.

While he was down, Pepper had come back home and the pair found her taking off her shoes in the living room. She collapsed on the couch before she noticed them, and her smile turned to a frown when she saw Peter. “Tony, what the—? Is that a _baby_?!”

Tony went over and sat next to her, “This is _Peter_.”

Pepper’s mouth dropped open, “ _Peter_? As in, our Peter?”

Tony smiled, and Peter giggled, “How many Peters do I know, Pep?”

“Oh my, God!” she said, reaching out to hold him. “How did this happen?”

Tony’s expression turned serious, “He was attacked on the way back from school and de-aged, somehow. I’m keeping him and May here under protective house arrest.”

Pepper gasped, “Oh God! And now he’s just, what, two?”

“One, actually. But only his body. His still 17 here,” he tapped Peter’s head lightly and Peter smiled at them. Then he suddenly yawned. And it was the largest yawn either Tony or Pepper has ever heard in their lives.

Pepper laughed, holding Peter closer and brushing his hair away from his forehead, “Someone’s sleepy!”

“I am, too, actually.” Tony stretched, and Pepper smiled proudly at him. In the months since their wedding, she made it one of her life’s goals to sort out Tony’s sleeping schedule, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was showing great progress.

He stood up, taking a half-asleep Peter with him and looked down at his wife. “Coming, babe?”

She smiled at stood up too. She grabbed her heels and bag, and led the way to their bedroom. “I think Peter should sleep with us, unless you got him a crib?”

Tony stopped in his tracks, taking a look at their bedroom, “Shit. I didn’t.”

Pepper laughed, “I thought so. Here,” she handed him one of her old, small t-shirts, “It’s better than this oversized hoodie he’s wearing.” Tony noticed Peter’s clothes for the first time that evening and cursed himself internally.

“FRIDAY, set a reminder tomorrow to buy baby clothes and a crib and baby food for Peter,” he called to his AI, while changing Peter’s clothes. Peter, being sound asleep now, was no help as Tony pulled Pepper’s t-shirt over his head. He tied it at the bottom like pants, no need for embarrassing moments in the middle of the night which he knew the kid will remember at 3 o’clock.

Then he left him with Pepper, who was already in bed, and went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he came out, he found Pepper sleeping, with Peter tucked close to her and her arm hugging him. Tony sighed, admiring the two people he loved most as they cuddled, and wondered if _this_ was what being a husband and a father really felt like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments you’ve wrote for the last chapter! I wasn’t going to post this one today, but y’all’s comments really motivated me! Gimme more and I might just decide to post a chapter every two or three days! (depending on how busy I am with Finals, exams start on Wed, and I can’t wait for them to be over)
> 
> P.S. if anybody’s wondering about When Tony Asked For A Kid (not that I think so, does anybody even read it??) I’ll probably start on Chapter 7 by the end of the month (i.e after finals and after this one is over) cuz I honestly didn’t plan an outline for the story and I have no idea what I’m doing :)

Tony woke up to Pepper’s weight on his chest. He smiled, still half-asleep, and raised an arm to tug her even closer. But when his arm surrounded her, he felt something wrong; suddenly, he remembered the events of the past twenty-four hours and realized that the weight on his chest didn’t belong to Pepper, but to Peter.

And so, he hugged him closer and went back to sleep.

***

“It’s seven thirty, a.m.” FRIDAY said, waking up the three people from their blissful sleep. Tony immediately groaned and flopped onto his stomach, while Pepper pulled herself up to a sitting position, blinking at the light from the window with tiny slits for eyes.

She moaned as she stretched, muscles taut from her long office hours, then headed to the bathroom, bleary eyed.

When she came back out, she could see clearly and was a little refreshed, but still somewhat grumpy. “Tony,” she hit her husband’s arm, and slumped onto the bed next to his head. “Tony, wake up.”

Tony groaned and looked up at her with an unfocused gaze, “Mornin’, Pep.”

Pepper breathed out a laugh, leaning down to kiss his forehead, “Get up, old man. And get Peter.” After he startled awake from FRIDAY’s voice, Peter had buried himself into Tony’s stomach and went back to sleep.

Tony blinked, “Wh—? Oh!” he sat up softly and looked down at the peaceful, sleeping toddler.

“God, he’s so cute!” Pepper smiled, standing up. “I’ll make breakfast,” she kissed Tony’s cheek and left the room.

Tony smiled at her retreating back before turning back to the little lump of cuteness on his bed. Peter would kill him if he heard his thoughts now, whining about how he’s anything but _cute_ , but that only made Tony think of him like that more.

He left Peter and headed to the bathroom, needing to properly wake up before handling a child. _A child!_ Tony thought, as he washed his face, _I’m taking care of a_ child _! And it’s Peter!_ He came out of the bathroom minutes later, energized mainly by his happy thoughts and the prospect of coffee, grinning.

He kneeled on the bed next to Peter and lightly poked his tummy. “Hey, Pete,” he whispered, “Wake up!”

Peter blinked his eyes open, then closed them. Then opened them again and jumped up. His mouth was dropped open and his wide eyes were scanning the room around him, he looked down at his body suddenly, as if he just remembered it, and groaned, collapsing backwards.

Tony laughed at him and picked him up, ruffling his light tuft of hair. They joined Pepper in the kitchen, and she greeted them with a plate of waffles, a bowl of mashed bananas and a cup of coffee. Three guesses which one Tony immediately ran to. (That’s right, he kissed Pepper’s cheek.)

“Morning, Peter,” she said, kissing his forehead. Tony knew that if that was him, Peter would’ve pushed him away; it was like only Pepper and May were allowed to kiss him.

“Hi,” Peter said, a little groggily.

“He speaks!” Tony exclaimed. Pepper raised her eyebrows at him, “That’s what people do?”

“Yeah,” he told her, as he cut into his waffles. “But he didn’t yesterday. I thought he couldn’t.”

She passed Peter a spoonful of mashed bananas and he dropped it on Tony’s pajama pants. Tony looked down at his lap where a sheepish, blushing Peter sat, and laughed. He cleaned the stain and decided to feed Peter himself. Pepper smiled at them, “Maybe he can only say some words?”

Tony waited for Peter to swallow his food before asking him, “What’s my name, Pete?”

“Miss-Tak,” Peter managed, then frowned at himself.

“Okay, how ‘bout you call me Tony?”

“Nee.” Peter groaned. Tony decided that he was so precious and hugged him, “Okay, back to Mr. Stark it is.”

Pepper took a sip of her coffee, “What about Pepper?”

Peter focused, “’Per.”

“Works,” Tony shrugged.

“Works,” Pepper smiled in reply.

They finished their breakfast in silence, then Pepper and Tony left to change, and Peter stayed in the living room, in front of the TV. Twenty minutes later, they came back.

Pepper kissed both of their cheeks and headed off to work, and Tony took Peter downstairs to May and Happy’s floor. “I called Happy just now,” he told him in the elevator. “You’ll stay with them until I finish buying baby stuff for you. Just… act like a teen, okay? I can totally imagine Happy dropping you.”

“Mhm,” Peter nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Don’t worry, though,” Tony added when he noticed his expression. “I think May might know better. She can still babysit if she hates babies, right?”

Peter cocked his head to the side, “Eeh.” His look told Tony, ‘Wanna bet?’

“I’m still sure you’ll be fine, kid.”

Peter sighed, and they arrived at the apartment. May opened the door after Tony knocked, and took Peter from his hands. “I’ll be back in two hours or so,” he told her.

She smiled at Peter, but her eyes betrayed how worried she was at having _a toddler_ with her for that long. “I’ll try to hurry up,” he added.

***

Two hours later, Happy let Tony and Rhodey into his apartment. “Oh, hey!” May greeted from the living room. She was curled up on the couch, with Peter sitting underneath her on the rug.

“Hi, Miss-Tak!” he said in his high-pitched baby voice, “Dee!” he waved.

Tony saw Rhodey stop in his tracks next to him, and his mouth dropped open. He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head, “I thought you were kidding! What the shit?”

Tony laughed and went to sit next to Peter, “How was your morning?” he asked May.

“Really nice and quiet,” she said with wide eyes. “I don’t remember him being this peaceful when he was an actual baby!”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “Maybe because he’s actually a teenager?”

“Yeah!” Peter said. He gave May a look that Tony translated as, ‘Give me some credit!’

May leaned her head to the side, “Yeah,” she drew out the vowels, sounding unsure. “Anyways, I don’t want to test my luck, thanks.”

“Me neither,” Happy added as he sat next to her on the couch. “I almost dropped him earlier.” Tony couldn’t believe that that really happened and burst out laughing. Peter joined him, and they laughed until the toddler dropped on his back.

“Are you okay?!” May untangled her legs.

“Yeah,” Peter tried to pull himself up, but he didn’t manage it. Rhodey chuckled at him, and Tony had to say he looked funny with his arms and legs waving in the air like an upturned turtle.

“Aren’t you supposed to be old enough to sit by yourself?” he asked as he picked him up and set him on his lap. He really liked having Peter on his lap, and he won’t let him sit anywhere else despite the annoyed look he was receiving.

Peter huffed and turned to Rhodey, “Hi, Dee.”

“H-Hey, kid,” Rhodey said. He blinked once more, “Man, I will _never_ wrap my head around this.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to,” Tony told him. “I only let you come with me to assemble the crib.” He’d stumbled into Rhodey on his way upstairs and pulled him along with him.

“Yeah, right,” Rhodey scoffed, but he was grinning.

“Okay, then,” Tony stood up. “Pete, Rhodey and I will be getting out of your hair. See you later, May and Hap.”

“Bye-bye,” May waved with a smile. “I hope you figure this out quickly!”

Happy grunted in agreement, and Tony rolled his eyes at him. The three of them exited the apartment and went up to Tony’s penthouse. It was still early afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly through the floor-to-ceiling windows, making the living room look warm and inviting, that Tony decided to have fun.

“Hey, let’s leave the crib assembly for later, I wanna build Legos.”

Peter grinned in his arms, “Yay!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes at them fondly and went to grab one of the new Lego sets that Tony had bought to entertain Peter during his house arrest. Tony set Peter on the rug in the middle of the living room and disappeared into the kitchen, then came back with three large smoothies for them.

Later that afternoon, Pepper came back home to see Tony, Rhodey and Peter in the living room with a completed Lego Stark Tower on the dining table. Tony kissed her hello and told her that they were going to put on a movie and she should join them.

Rhodey left to the kitchen and came back with two bowls of popcorn and sat on the couch next to Pepper; Tony and Peter were down on the floor. “Wait, can one-year-olds eat popcorn?” Pepper asked as Rhodey passed a bowl to Tony.

Rhodey hummed. “I think they choke on it?”

Tony looked at Peter, “But he’s 17, he knows better. You can eat it, can’t you?”

Peter nodded, showing a two-toothed grin. “He’ll be careful. I’ll take care of him,” Tony assured his wife and best friend, as they gave him and Peter skeptical looks.

“Pwom’se,” Peter added, lifting his right hand.

Tony grinned at him before starting the movie. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come, because he and Peter are going to have a _lot_ of fun, if this afternoon was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter didn’t really show the baby Peter that you’re all here for (it was more of a filler) , but I promise that it’s coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned! And if you have anything you want to see Peter do or Tony deal with, please tell me!
> 
> Edit: okay peeps, here's the deal: my dear, beloved old dad (note the heavy sarcasm) has took away my internet privileges so i could "study" for finals. so, i can't upload the chapters as soon as i want. i'm going to try to sneak onto my mom's laptop (like i'm doing now) and upload them, but i don't think that i'll be able to keep up with a schedule if i do this (if i decide to do a schedule). so what i'm trying to say is, bear with me, and if you see two chapters uploaded at once, this is why. love y'all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!  
> Hey, guys! So sorry for taking this long to update, but finals sucked all the creativity from me, and I've been writing this chapter for three weeks :(
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters! (my creativity isn't all back, so.)
> 
> and as always, any and all mistakes are mine (tell me if you find any)

“Miss-Tak!”

Tony hummed in his sleep, curling his hand under his pillow.

“Miss-Tak, up!”

He swatted at the thing poking his midsection. The thing poked him harder.

“Miss-Tak! Up!”

He opened one eye to glare at the thing. Peter frowned at him, “Miss-Tak,” he whined.

“Oh, hey, Pete,” he said groggily. Peter’s frown remained, intensified even, and Tony felt like he was supposed to apologize for something. “Uh, Pete? Are you okay?”

Peter pointed to the ceiling, “’Day.”

Tony sat up in bed, opposite Peter. “FRIDAY? Is Peter okay?” he asked tensely. Could something have happened to him while Tony was sleeping? He didn’t look sick or injured, but—

“I believe he has been trying to wake you for the last twenty minutes,” FRIDAY replied, with her thick Irish accent. “He can only watch TV for so long, Boss,” she added. If AIs could look smug, Tony was sure that would be her expression.

His shoulders sagged in relief and he turned to Peter with an apologetic smile, “Sorry about that, Pete. It’s just, you know I was up all night researching our situation, and…” Tony trailed off uncomfortably at Peter’s expression. He had nodded, but the scrunching of his eyebrows and the way he was averting his gaze from Tony betrayed just hos annoyed he still was.

And Tony felt guilty. He knew that this couldn’t be easy for Peter, suddenly turned into a child (er, _younger_ child) with no way to be sure if he’s going to turn back into his normal body, _and_ no way to use the large amounts of energy that he always seems to be storing. And he couldn’t say more than a bunch of words, too! The kid never shuts up! And it must be really frustrating for him now. He had a right to be pissed at everything, and Tony was _not_ helping by sleeping in and leaving him alone.

So, Tony reached out and ran his hand through Peter’s hair, a move he knew comforted the boy. “How about this, to show you how sorry I am, you are hereby allowed to do whatever you want to do, no matter how crazy, for the whole day!”

Peter’s eyes lit up and he grinned at him mischievously, and Tony immediately wanted to take back his offer. He didn’t, but he tried to ready himself for a whole day of craziness.

 “Come!” Peter said, crawling out of the bed and jumping on the floor. He led the way to the living room, wobbling on his tiny feet, and Tony hurried to follow him.

* * *

Three hours later, the two geniuses were laying on the floor of the living room, surrounded by two complete sets of Legos that they were playing with. Peter had wanted to build all twenty remaining sets, but Tony bargained with him. “You don’t know how long you’ll be staying here, Peter,” he had said. “Even if Strange turned you back, we still need to capture the bad guy.”

Peter had pouted, muttered something angrily in some sort of baby-gibberish (did he do it consciously?) but relented at the end, and they settled on building only two.

“On the topic of Strange,” Tony said when he felt his neck starting to cramp. “I’ll go call him. You stay here, okay?” Peter hummed in agreement, and Tony left him and headed to his bedroom. The crib was still unassembled in the corner (the box was still unopened, even,) and he really hoped that he didn’t have to build it. He might be a renowned engineer and built stuff for a living (in a sense), but he _really_ didn’t need any more work. Especially at this time when Peter’s _life_ was possibly in danger.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and dialed the Doctor’s number with a sigh. “Doc?”

“Stark.” He answered curtly, “Did something happen?”

“Nope, just checking in.” Tony flopped onto his unmade bed, “I looked into whatever this is yesterday, but I couldn’t find anything. Think it’s magic?”

“I _know_ it’s _mystic arts_ ,” Strange snapped. “I’ll come over this evening once I perfect the spell.”

“So, you’ll turn him back?!” Tony sat up straight excitedly. Peter was coming back this evening! Well, _teenage_ Peter.

“That is what I said, bye. Don’t call me again.”

“Yeah, hate you, too,” he hung up and huffed at the man’s frustrating personality. _But Peter!_ He reminded himself, _Teen-Pete will be back tonight!_

Tony jumped up and left the room, “Peter! Strange figured it out, he—Peter?” Tony looked around the living room but found no trace of Peter. His heartrate picked up, could something have happened to him in the last _five minutes_? _But that’s impossible!_ He thought worriedly. _This is one of the most secure buildings in the world! There’s no way—Peter!_

“Oh, God,” he searched everywhere in the room and even went into the kitchen to look for him there, but he found nothing. _Nothing_. He was seconds away from a panic attack and Peter was _nowhere to be found_.

He ran a hand through his hair when he heard a light thud from the living room. “Peter?!” he ran there to find the toddler a giggling lump on the couch. “Peter! Where were you?”

Peter grinned, “See.” He climbed out of the couch and walked over to the wall. Then he _crawled on it_ until he reached the ceiling above Tony. Tony’s jaw was down, and he was staring in mild horror at the kid.

“Really? I almost had a panic attack and you were on the ceiling?!” Tony crossed his arms in irritation, “ _Seriously_?”

Peter at least had the decency to look sheepish, dangling up there from his feet. “Sowwy.”

Tony shook his head and laughed at him, “Oh, my God, ‘ _sowwy_ ’?!”

“Hey!” he pulled himself upwards and changed his position, instead glaring at Tony as he held on by one hand. He didn’t even give Tony time to worry that he might fall, launching himself at Tony with an excited, “Ca’ch!”

Tony huffed at the sudden weight, and shook Peter’s tiny body in his hands, “Kid! At least wait for me to say ‘okay’ or something, what if I dropped you?”

“Miss-Tak won’.” Peter said confidently and snuggled in Tony’s chest. “Nev’r did, nev’r will.”

There was a sharp intake of breath as the weight of Peter’s words hit Tony. It amazed him just how much Peter trusted him sometimes (most of the times) and he couldn’t deal with the warmth that that brought him. So he blushed and hid his face in Peter’s shoulder.

Peter sighed, the sound muffled by Tony’s shirt, then he started wiggling. Tony laughed and set him down on the ground, crouching before him. “Listen, Strange is coming this evening to turn you back! How do you feel?”

Peter beamed at him, jumping in place, “Yay!”

Tony grinned back at him and followed him to do whatever he wanted to do next.

***

“Miss-Tak, bowed,” Peter huffed for the third time in as many minutes.

Tony turned to face him from where he was sprawled on the floor, “I know, me too. But I honestly can’t think of _one_ movie to watch.” He shrugged, “We watched everything already, kiddo.”

Peter yawned, making a really cute ‘wa-ah’ sound. “Bowed!” he whined as he writhed dramatically next to Tony.

Tony sighed sympathetically, reaching out to run his hand through Peter’s tuft of curly hair. “It’s gonna be okay, buddy. Strange is coming in an hour, and then you’ll have your body back, and then you’ll me help catch this asshole that did this, okay?”

“Ok,” Peter yawned again. “Nap?”

Tony moved them to the couch and Peter snuggled into him, “Sleep tight, kid. I’ll wake you up when Strange comes.”

Peter hummed and dropped his eyelids.

* * *

An hour later, Tony had dropped his phone on his face at least twenty times, because he was on his back and holding Peter. Which was annoying, honestly, but one of the things he puts up with for Peter’s sake anyway.

A sudden golden light startled him into dropping his phone again, and he moaned as it hit the same spot on the bridge of his nose. “Damnit, Strange! I told you to warn me.”

“And I told you many times that I don’t care,” Strange brushed invisible dust off of his apparently-sentient cloak that Tony still couldn’t wrap his mind around, of all the weird shit he’s seen. “So, are you going to just let him sleep, or do you want me to turn his body back?”

Tony gave him the worst death glare he could muster while lying on his couch with a toddler tucked into his side and what is surely becoming a bruise on the bridge of his nose. “I still hate you, for the record.”

“Noted, still don’t care.” Strange rolled his eyes.

Slowly, as to not alarm him, Tony slid into an upright position, and caressed Peter’s arm, “Hey, kiddo. Doc is here to turn you back into an annoying 16-year-old.”

Peter’s eyelashes fluttered open, “’M seven’een.”

“So, you’re not denying the annoying part?”

“Nah,” he rubbed his tiny fists into his eyes, blinking owlishly at Tony. Tony smiled down at him and stood up, leading Strange over to Peter’s room (across the hallway from his and Pepper’s). He laid the kid on his bed and turned expectantly to Strange, who was looking at them both with that same expression from two days ago. Tony still couldn’t be bothered to figure it out.

Strange cleared his throat, “You’ll have to undress him.”

Tony jumped, _of course!_ , it’s not like Peter’s Iron Man onesie is going to expand to suit him. Peter started pulling the zipper down while Tony grabbed jeans, a t-shirt, and some underwear for him.

Peter insisted on covering his privates, wearing the too big briefs, even though Tony had already seen everything when he helped him maneuver the toilet seat many times, and Strange was a doctor, so it was okay, but… teenage stuff.

Strange took a deep breath, to prepare himself, maybe, and looked over at Tony, who was sitting next to Peter on the bed. “Stark, you need to be at least four feet away or out of the room.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“So the, uh, _magic_ , won’t affect you, or be affected by you.” Strange grimaced at the word ‘magic’, like he couldn’t find another word to describe the process, and he despised it. Tony enjoyed watching him be uncomfortable. He looked just like Steve did when they were renegotiating the Accords and Bucky’s return with the Rouges.

Tony begrudgingly stepped away, moving next to the door so that this whole thing could go as seamlessly as possible. Strange raised his arms and did a complicated sort of wave while muttering something Tony couldn’t hear, then Tony was blinded for a moment. When he could see again, Peter, _17-year-old Peter_ , was sitting on his bed in his underwear.

“Peter!” he exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to him.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter jumped up and launched himself at Tony much like how he did that morning, “I’m back!”

“Yeah, you’re back, kiddo! Yeah, you’re back,” Tony chuckled, holding Peter so tightly that if he weren’t Spider-Man, one of his ribs would’ve been crushed. Peter was hugging him just as tight (but without the rib-crushing part) when he started crying.

Fat drops of tears fell onto Tony’s t-shirt, soaking it, as he rubbed circles into Peter’s back, whispering _‘it’s okay now’_ and _‘nothing will happen to you now’_ and other soft promises into Peter’s ear.

Strange coughed somewhere behind them, “I’ll just excuse myself now, then.” And Tony felt his presence disappear after a golden glow filled the room.

Minutes later, Peter calmed down, and Tony let him wear his clothes in silence, just enjoying the fact that his kid was back. (Plus, it didn’t hurt that he was still going to live with him for an undecided amount of time until they found the fucker that did this.)

“Let’s go down to May and Happy’s, shall we? I’ll call Pep and Rhodey over, too.”

Peter smiled, wiping snot off his face. “Yeah. Okay.”

* * *

Tony and Peter were sitting on the kitchen table, Peter’s web shooters’ hologram between them, and a bowl of M&Ms on the side, when catastrophe struck.

Tony was helping Peter with a new design to go with the new suit that he’d made by himself. Now that he has proper equipment to do it, Peter’s work was even better than Tony’s, in some respects. Tony was especially proud of this one; albeit still incomplete, the Black Spider looked brilliant! Tony wasn’t sure when exactly Peter wanted to use it, but having a back-up camo suit stored for emergencies was good thinking.

May was with them in the penthouse, too. She had done hers and Happy’s laundry earlier, and had offered to do Peter’s as well, knowing that he will forget to do it himself, especially while he was staying with Tony. She had finished them just moments ago, and was putting Peter’s clothes in his closet, because everybody knew he was okay with sleeping on top of three piles of clean clothes instead of putting them in their places.

Suddenly, they heard the living room door slam open, “Hey, Tony? It’s Clint, me and the guys were wondering if you’d like to—” Clint cut himself off as he entered the kitchen to find Tony not alone. Peter quickly swiped a hand through the hologram to fade it, and his jaw dropped open.

“Barton!” Tony exclaimed as he stood up, “You should’ve knocked!”

Clint blinked, eyes focused on Peter, who was still sitting. “Uh—well, I never needed to before, so why would I now? Who’s the kid?”

Tony put a protective hand on Peter’s shoulder, “This is—Parker. Peter Parker. He’s my… intern.”

“Uh-huh? And why’s—”

“I finished, Peter. Now, I swear, if your room—” May paused at the entrance to the kitchen, laundry basket in hand, and lips curled to form her next words, when she saw Clint. Clint’s eyebrows raised until they almost disappeared in his hairline.

“O-kay, what? Who’s _she_?”

Tony hurried to make up a cover story for May, but decided that the truth was better, and easier to remember. “She’s Peter’s aunt.”

Clint leveled him with an ‘oh, yeah?’ stare, and Tony belatedly realized he should’ve explained more. “And she’s also Happy’s girlfriend. She’s staying with Happy, downstairs.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Okay, then.” He turned to May and raised a hand, “Hello, ma’am. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Nice to meet you.”

May shook his hand, “May Parker. Nice to meet you, too. So, um. I’ll go now, Peter, keep your room clean. Bye!” she smiled at everybody, then turned on her heels and left.

Clint leaned his head to the side slowly, “What’s this talk about a room? And why is she up here if she’s staying down?”

“Because there’s no room for me downstairs,” Peter piped up, standing. “So, I, uh, stay with Mr. Stark. N-Nice to meet you, by the way, Mr. Barton, sir.” Tony was proud of Peter; his ability to lie convincingly on the move was getting better and better, because there’s _plenty_ of room downstairs, but Tony really wanted Peter to stay up with him. Not that he knows; Peter thinks that May and Happy wanted some time alone, which he was all too happy to give.

And, now that he thinks about it, this shouldn’t be something a mentor should be proud of, but oh, well.

“Oh,” Clint nodded, “Nice to meet you, kid.” He turned to Tony, “So, I came because the guys want to have a movie night tomorrow. Wanna join?”

Tony rolled his eyes at him, “You couldn’t have just _called_ and told me? We have FRIDAY for a reason, you know.”

“I beg your pardon, even though that’s one of my uses, that is _not_ why I’m here for, Boss,” FRIDAY interjected.

“Details, details,” Clint waved his hands around. “I was going to take a walk anyway, so I offered to come up. So, you’re coming or not?”

“Yeah, fine,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Cool, bring the kid.”

“Was going to, anyway.”

Clint shot them both finger guns before leaving as well.

“Whoa! I met Hawkeye,” Peter breathed as he sat back down in front of Tony. Tony ruffled his hair affectionately, then pulled up the hologram again to continue their work.

“Yep! And you’ll meet the rest of the Avengers, too, apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think! And, if anyone's on tumblr, come talk to me! i love making new friends (read: I'm lonely, please, please talk to me)! (quietmessofafangirl on tumblr)


End file.
